Mr and Mrs Reinhardt Wilhelm
by deadlypen1
Summary: After many years of service in the reinstated Overwatch, Reinhardt and Ana finally choose to retire. The first thing they do? Decide to get married.
1. The Proposal

This story is very far removed from my other Overwatch stories, mainly because it takes place 10 years into the future. This also goes out to anyone who needs to feel warm inside or loved at the moment. Because if Overwatch fans can agree on one thing, it's that there's no purer love than between a giant German knight and a one-eyed Egyptian sniper.

* * *

The Proposal

It has been 10 years since Overwatch was recalled, and in that time, Overwatch worked to get re-legitimatized by the U.N., take down Talon, fight against smaller, lesser terrorist groups, and various uprisings either nationalistic or anti-Omnic. Yet though thick and thin, the new Overwatch managed to stand firm.

Among the members were Ana Amari and Reinhardt Wilhelm, two members of the original Overwatch who came back when the recall went out. Reinhardt was travelling his homeland of Germany fighting for the helpless while Ana, long thought dead, was working out of the shadows, mainly in Egypt. Ana's return, with her daughter Fareeha joining her, was surprising to everyone. Especially Reinhardt, who worked to make sure he spent as much time with her as possible. She didn't mind at all, since the gigantic German was always such a gentleman to her. In more ways than just saying she looked as lovely as ever.

Despite how Ana faked her death after being shot in her good sniping eye, Reinhardt was quick to forgive her. He didn't care for her reasons, what mattered was that she was back by his side. And with that came fighting together on the battlefield again. Throughout their 60's, the two fought with the same gusto and vigor they did 20 to 30 years ago, in the original Golden Age of Overwatch. They also helped train new recruits, with Ana working with her protégé, the reformed Ameile Lacroix, on snipers, and Reinhardt working with those who pursued heavy-duty weaponry. Not exactly the set of knightly armor he wore, but still satisfactory to the organization's current needs.

But despite Ana and Reinhardt's exceptional physical condition and battlefield performances at their ages, they were now into their 70's. Even they knew their time with Overwatch couldn't last forever. But this time around, when they would inevitably leave, they would do so on their own terms.

Ana and Reinhardt sat on one of the many grassy areas of the Gibraltar base, partaking in another sunset, sitting on a rock. It was a spot they often came to over the years. Ana let her braided white hair take in the sun while drinking some tea. Reinhardt was in casual wear, his arm muscles still flexing through his shirt. His muscles weren't as large as they used to be, but still strapping for a senior citizen.

"Ana," Reinhardt started with. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately."

"You've been saying that for years, yet you still charge headfirst into everything."

"No, I really mean it this time. About retirement, about what to do with myself next, about us."

"Reinhardt, you're not thinking about that now, are you?"

"Why not? Even I'll admit I'm not the same strapping man I used to be."

"Overwatch still has plenty of use for you."

"Overwatch has gotten plenty done since the recall. Besides, Jack and the monkey can handle things more than enough when we're gone."

"Jack's getting up in years too."

"But he's perfectly fine being a military tactician who doesn't have to fight. Me, I have to be on the battlefield. I live for the feeling of fighting."

"What about the constant flow of new recruits? Who will train them?"

"We have plenty of other qualified people. Can probably do a better job than I can."

"Reinhardt, if you want to retire, that's up to you," Ana comforted him reaching to kiss his cheek. "I'll be fine with your choice either way."

"What good's retiring if I can't have the one I love by my side?"

"What do you mean?"

"Retire with me."

"Me retire? This is way too short notice."

"I don't mean to be mean for a moment, but Overwatch can use a one-eyed sniper for so long."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

"You really think it's the right time?"

"If not now, when? We're only going to get older."

"If that's what you want, I'd be more than happy to join you." Ana said, giving her lover another kiss. "So when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Right after something else I want to ask you," Reinhardt got off the rock, turning to face Ana with the blinding sunset behind him, and got down on one knee.

"Reinhardt, what're you doing?"

"Ana, I don't know how much time we have left on this earth, but I know for sure I don't want to lose you again. I love you, and it's the right time to ask this. So Ms. Ana Amari," Reinhardt said before pulling a ring box out of his pocket. "Willst du mich heiraten?" (Will you marry me?)

Ana was stunned, hardly able to come up with a response. "Reinhardt, I, I, don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

Ana got up from the rock to stand beside this man proposing to her. Even down on one knee, Reinhardt was still just about as tall as her.

"Nem faeala. Ahbuk ayda!" (I love you too. Yes!)

"Excellent!" Reinhardt shouted, grabbing the tiny woman into a hug and spinning around, as they peckered each other with kisses. "We must tell everyone else, invite them to the wedding!"

"What? No! Not yet!" Ana said, calming him down.

"Why not?"

"I want to tell Fareeha first, on her own."

"Oh, I see."

"It might be a shock to her, that I'm getting married and retiring."

"Fareeha's a very headstrong woman. I'm sure she'll understand."

"I'm sure she will. If not," Ana gave her new fiancée another kiss, "well that's her problem."

"I'll be waiting, liebling," Reinhardt said as Ana went back inside the base to find her daughter.

Ana wasn't entirely sure what to say. This was all happening so fast. First she agreed to retire, then get married. How would her daughter deal with the news? She has Reinhardt's poster in her room when she was a little girl. Granted, she was into her 40's, a little late to be getting a new father. But she had no qualms about her mother's relationship with Reinhardt. Everyone just assumed the two old people needed someone their age to look after themselves.

Ana found Fareeha heading down to the mess hall, no doubt going to get dinner. "Um, Fareeha," she said pulling her daughter aside. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ami, what is it?"

Ana had a hard time composing herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just so flustered right now."

"Just start at the beginning then."

"I was talking to Reinhardt earlier, and he was considering retirement."

"He's been doing that for how long now?

"He really means it this time. Because he wants me to retire with him."

"You? Retire?"

"Honestly, I've been thinking about it too, but not in such a straightforward manner."

"So, what did you say?"

"I told him I would."

"Well," Fareeha said dumbfounded. She'd known her mother as a soldier her entire life. Even in her period of faking her death, he was fighting against injustices. What would she do now as a former Overwatch agent? "If that's what you want to do,"

"And he proposed to me. And I said yes."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking. How silly it is a woman getting married at my age for the first time. And to Reinhardt of all people. But I love him, and my,"

"Ami, that's wonderful!" Fareeha shouted, hugging her mother and spinning her around the same way Reinhardt did before.

"Not so loud, No one else knows yet."

"You haven't told anybody?"

"This just happened a few minutes ago. You're the first one I've told."

"Have you decided on anything yet? A date? The ceremony?"

"I said this just happened."

"Have you decided what I get to do at the wedding?"

"I was thinking you'd either be my maid of honor, or you'd give me away. Or both. It's my decision after all."

"Wow, it's just, you and Reinhardt make each other so happy. It's good knowing the old man still have some nerve in him."

"I know you're tired of hearing this Fareeha, but no matter what happens between him and I, you'll always be what I love most in this world."

"I know, Ami. It's just, . . I'm so excited! Can we tell everyone now?"

"Yes we can."

Fareeha grabbed Ana by the wrist and started running down to the mess hall. Ana's aging legs couldn't keep up with her daughter, so Fareeha did go slower, but it didn't stop her giddiness. Once the two Amari's reached the dinning area, they saw Reinhardt standing by a table with their long-time friends, looking back at the two with smiles. Reinhardt gave a sheepish look, as he prematurely let the cat out of the bag.

"You told them already, did you?" Ana questioned, slightly annoyed.

"It's a wondrous occasion. Everyone has to know," Reinhardt responded, with everyone congratulating the two on their engagement.


	2. The Wedding

I have ideas for other stories that take place before this, which explains why some character's current situations here.

* * *

The Wedding

In the main worship area of the Gibraltar cathedral, Reinhardt looked around the large space, mainly at the altar then back out into the crowd as the invited guests made their way in. His groomsmen were out conversing with those already here. Jack was the best man, with Torbjorn and Jesse being the other groomsmen. Torbjorn was still particularly bitter about not being given the honor of best man, and Reinhardt's explanation of the team commander carrying greater weight, not to mention he could carry a speech better.

"I'm telling you Reinhardt, I got one ready to go," Torbjorn attempted to convince the groom again. "I can say more about your life than Jack ever could."

"For the last time Torbjorn, if I wanted you to give the best man speech, I would've asked you."

"My wife, kids, and grandkids are all here! They should see me do something besides standing here."

"And I'm grateful they all came, but the answer's still no."

"Who's that getting married today?" a feminine voice called to Reinhardt, tapping as far up his back she could reach.

"Brigitte!" Reinhardt called out, giving her a massive bearhug that threatened to rip his tuxedo apart. "So happy you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she tried getting out, eventually put down back on her feet when Reinhardt was finished. "So, when do I get to see the lucky lady?"

"Same as everyone else when she walks down the aisle. You here with anyone?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend's saving a seat. Hope there's enough space in here for everyone. Looks like all of Overwatch is gonna be here."

"Well I was in charge of invites. And I just invited as many as I could."

"Reinhardt, my friend," Genji walked up to the groom.

"Genji, so glad you could show. Where are you sitting?"

"Over with Hanzo and Ameile. It's funny how some guests aren't sure which side of the aisle to sit down on."

"Greetings Reinhardt," Zenyatta approached the German wearing his formal white Shambali robes. "I've been told the ceremony is ready to begin, if you're ready."

"I am, but," Reinhardt stammered, a rare bout of nervousness coming over him.

"But what?"

"I've known this woman for 40 years. And I've wanted her for nearly as much. Why am I so nervous now?"

"Maybe it's because you wanted something for so long and you can't believe what you wanted is finally happening. It happens to the best of us." Zenyatta then got a message from inside his head, drawing his attention away from Reinhardt, going back to the groom once he was finished. "They'll be marching down momentarily."

As soon as the wedding march started playing from the organ in the rafters, everyone in the pews stood up, waiting for the brides wedding party to make their appearance.

The first one down the aisle was Lena, in a yellow dress holding a small flower bouquet, a bit self-conscious about how her notably feminine dress and hairstyle would have people reacting. Her hair was straightened out so that her normal spikes were flattened down and tumbling over the right side of her head. She also sported her miniature accelerator on her wrist. Angela followed down with the same dress and bouquet to do the same routine.

Finally, as the wedding march restarted, and with arms interlocked, Fareeha and Ana walked slowly down the aisle, making sure the elderly sniper didn't make and missteps. Fareeha, instead of wearing the same yellow dress Lena and Angela did, wore a dark blue one, somewhere inbetween the shade of her standard raptora suit and the blue on regular Overwatch uniforms. Ana, meanwhile, forwent the idea of a wedding dress in favor of her old Overwatch uniform, what she wore during the first crisis. The blue beret, the blue jacket, the pieces of armor on her chest plate and pants, they all still fit. All that needed to be accommodated for was her eyepatch.

Once the two Egyptians made their way to the altar, Fareeha helped Ana get into her position next to Reinhardt and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She then took her spot between her mother and the other bridesmaids.

"Welcome to all those in attendance," the Omnic monk started out. "We are gathered here today in this space to celebrate the marriage between friends so dear to each other. Ana Amari and Reinhardt Wilhelm, two of Overwatch's finest and longest serving. I believe they have some wedding vows to start off with."

Reinhardt pulled out a piece of paper from his tuxedo jacket and unfolded it.

"Ana," he began to read off of it. "When I first met you, all those years ago, I thought you were one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. The fact that we were often put on the same teams fighting Omnics, sorry Zenyatta, certainly helped. And the years where we kept peace in the world together were the happiest of my life; since I looked forward to every mission we had together. When I heard the news you were shot and had died, I cried for days. I almost walked out of your funeral I was so distraught. But I kept on going even when Overwatch disbanded, trying to do what would make you proud.

I know I've told you many times already, but you have no idea how happy I was when you showed up back here. All that missed time we got to spend. All the more missions to go on. And I can say I've been looking forward to this moment for decades. The moment where you become my wife."

When Reinhardt finished, Fareeha pulled out a similar sized piece of paper out from her purse and handed it to Ana.

"Reinhardt, you are the most charming man I've ever known, and I . . I," Ana didn't know what else to say. Pretty much everything Reinhardt had said was what was in her vow speech. She tossed the speech aside and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling it down for a kiss. Needless to say, it got a brief stunned response from the crowd.

"Ana!" Zenyatta called out trying to separate the two. "You're getting ahead of the ceremony."

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to say," Ana apologized. "Reinhardt took the words out of my mouth."

"Well, in lieu of spoken vows, Ana Amari," Zenyatta moved on to the main event. "Do you take Reinhardt Wilhelm to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish for the rest of your days?"

"Ana afeal (I do)," Ana replied, tightening her grip on her future husband's hands.

"And you Reinhardt. Do you take Ana Amari to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish for the rest of your days?"

"Ich mache (I do)," Reinhardt shouted.

"Then by the power invested in me by the order of the Shambali, and whatever it is that regulates this sort of thing in Overwatch, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now you may kiss."

* * *

The reception was held in one of the large mess halls back on base, with circular tables replacing the long rectangular ones. One long table was left where Ana, Reinhardt and the rest of the wedding party sat where they could see everyone. Lucio was off to the side in control of his DJ equipment.

"Hey, hey, hey, this is Lucio for this reception's entertainment. First off, let's give another round of applause for the happy couple."

The hundreds of invited guests, mainly other Overwatch members, took Lucio's direction and started clapping. Reinhardt raised a hand in recognition while Ana made a more nervous wave, her hand shaking.

"Reinhardt and Ana. I've worked with them for a long time now and I don't think I've seen a couple here more in love. Now I believe the best man and maid of honor have some words to say."

Jack and Fareeha stood from their chairs while Lucio ran to give his microphone to Jack, his cue to start speaking.

"Hello, I'm Jack Morrison. All of your know me as your Commander. Despite making plenty of speeches on the battlefield, I'm not one for making speeches in this kind of setting. One where people expect so much from the man in charge. So when Reinhardt asked me to be the best man, I thought, 'Why me? Torbjorn's your best friend.' Then he said it meant so much for the man who led him so many times into battle should lead in something for this wedding.

I first met Reinhardt and Ana 40 years ago when Overwatch first started to stop the crisis. Reinhardt, I thought he was the most boisterous man I've ever known. Even at our age, that's still true. Brought on after fighting valiantly with his crusader units during the first Crisis, he's always been the guy swinging his hammer around, protecting our forces with his giant shield. And even after he was forced into retirement before the Zurich incident, you can't keep this crazy old man down.

Ana, now that's a different story. Not only was she the best sniper I've ever had the pleasure working with, but she was already caring for her baby girl. I don't have any children of my own, and I doubt I ever will, so I can't imagine the pressures bearing down on her back then. And by back then, I meant her entire Overwatch career.

Now I've come to the hard parts. I was there in the field when Ana got shot in the eye and we all thought she died. And I was there when she returned from the dead, in Egypt as we attempted to get in a Talon compound. Gabe was there too, but as Reaper, and we fought for a bit before he disappeared. Ana and I then wandered, trying to find answers about Talon's plans about the second crisis. It was during that point we got Winston's recall message and Ana decided to respond, leaving me on my own again, until I was, how you say, forcibly brought back into the mold. Which lead us to where we are today.

Honestly, I'm surprised it took you two this long to get married. Real dedication to the cause right here. You rookies can learn a thing or two from their service. And to wrap things up, I'd like congratulate you two on both your marriage and retirement. Goddamn, what a way to go out. So let's all raise our glasses and wish the couple a long, peaceful, quiet marriage."

As everyone raised their champagne glasses in salute, Jack handed the microphone to Fareeha, ready to give her maid of honor speech.

"Hello everyone, I'm Fareeha, the little girl Jack mentioned before. Like Jack, I'm not great at public speaking either. So when my mom asked me to do double-duty of maid of honor and walking her down the aisle, I figured why not. Anything to make my mother happy on her special day.

So, my dear Ami. What can I say about her you all don't know already? A dedicated soldier. A proud leader that nearly everyone here has worked with. The hardest-working mother anyone can ask for. You all know how I was practically raised on Overwatch bases when she was on duty, making good friends with those she was closest too. Like everyone else up here with me. Angela, Jesse, Jack, Torbjorn, Lena, and of course, Reinhardt.

One day, out of the blue, I receive a letter marked simply for me. I had no idea who it was from, but as I read it, as I knew it was from Ami, I was amazed. Relieved. Furious. And plenty of other things. I've kept it with me all these years and I'd like to read a few lines from it. "My dearest Fareeha. Every mother hopes for a better life for her daughter. I was willing to fight and die for it. I taught you there is nothing more important than protecting the ones you love. You grew up surrounded by heroes, filling you head with stories of adventure, dreams of glory. But it was not the life I wanted for you."

All your life, you wanted me to not have to go through the same tribulations you did. Even if all I wanted was to fight by your side. Well, after years in the Egyptian military, Helix Securities, and Overwatch, I understand what goes into being the mama bear everyone depends on, and I wouldn't want it any other way. So you can at least rest easy.

I couldn't think of a better man for her to marry than Reinhardt. The man I used to have a poster hanging in my room back in Giza when I wasn't with my mom. Even when I was come by as she was on duty, sorry Jesse and Angela, I'd want to spend time with Reinhardt the most. He sort of became the father figure of my life, and I'm really glad you did.

Like Jack, I'm surprised you waited this long to get married too. And I don't want you two to wait any more in spending your retirement years together. So, I'd like everyone here to raise your glasses, I'll wait," Fareeha raised her glass of champagne and waited until everyone she could raising a glass did, "and I'd like to wish all the best for my mother and Reinhardt Wilhelm. You two have been so good to me over my life. It's about damn time you spend some time for yourselves. Cheers."

Everyone went through the same routine they did when Jack finished his speech.

"And now," Lucio spoke out once he got his microphone back. "If the groomsmen and maids wouldn't mind, it's time for the bride and groom's first dance."

Ana and Reinhardt made their way down to the open space in front of the wedding party table. Lucio put on a song Reinhardt requested, "Days of our Love," by David Hasselhoff. Ana had deliberated him on the matter a number of times, how they needed a real romantic song instead of the cheesy crap he listens to all the time. But Reinhardt eventually won her over, mainly with how people would expect something cheesy. And the guests wouldn't want anything less than seeing the old German dance to some Hasselhoff.

And so, the two elders dances, holding hands while Ana reached her right hand as far up Reinhardt's other arm as she could reach. The big German reached his left hand around his bride, pulling her in as close as her head rested against his chest. They swayed side to side, briefly forgetting about all the people watching them. This moment was just about the two of them, the first of many more together.

Once the song moved onto the second verse, the groomsmen and bridesmaids made their way to the floor to join them. Jack danced with Angela, Jesse with Fareeha, and Lena, much to her dumb luck, ended up stuck with Torbjorn. Everyone else at least looked normal, the women with an arm on the men's shoulders and the men with a hand the women's waists. But it was the opposite with Lena and Torbjorn, with his metal hook hand resting on Lena's side. They both knew this looked ridiculous.

Once their dance ended, Ana and Reinhardt made their way around the general area chatting with those who weren't danced. At one table, Ana spied Satya Vaswani and Jamison Fawkes making chatter with the rest of their table. Among them were Mei-Ling Zhou and her husband and Aleksandra Zaryanova with her girlfriend, Leslie. One she picked up on the Australian mission that formerly brought the junkers into the fold if she remembered correctly. When arranging who would sit where, the thought of putting Mei and Aleksandra at the same table, considering their nasty breakup, but was assured they had both moved on. And from the looks of things, they were getting on well enough.

One dark-skinned child between Jamie and Satya had a hard time keeping the cut and mashed version of the adult's meal in her mouth, and Jamie kept making sure the food went in her mouth, but didn't clean it afterwards. Satya kept rubbing her belly as she watched, the bump of another pregnancy was starting to become visible.

"Satya, Jamison," Ana said. "How lovely you two made it. I take it your kid isn't causing too much trouble."

"Nah, everyone loves Navya," Jamie complimented his daughter. "Just you wait until she grows up and takes after her parents."

"So when are you expecting, Satya?"

"Not for another 5 months at least," Satya continued to rub her stomach. "It'll be interesting to see how my husband can deal with two young children."

"How is everything else here?" Ana asked.

"Exquisite."

"Same here," Jamie got in. "It's a shame Roadie couldn't be around for this.

"How long's it been?"

"Coming up on seven, eight years, I think."

"There were times today I wish Gabriel were still here to see this."

"That Reaper guy? I'd think he'd try to destroy the place."

"He was a good man once, long before anyone here's time. But I'd hate to put a damper on my own wedding party, so enjoy yourselves."

Ana continued making the rounds to each of the other tables, seeing how her guests were doing. One had Ameile, Hanzo, Genji, and a redhead she guessed must've been Lena's date, given the amount of times she went over to check up on everyone there. Torbjorn's extended family took up two whole tables by themselves. The rest was mostly a mass of various Overwatch members recruited since the organization was reinstated and their loved ones. This place had grown up again so fast, she couldn't keep track of everyone's names. Even if she was seen as Overwatch's mama bear.

In a bit of not paying attention what was happening in her path, Ana accidently ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorr-," Ana stopped once she saw who it was. A face she wasn't sure would actually show up. She'd only invited him out of courtesy, not thinking much more of it.

Koyah. Fareeha's biological father. Here wearing a brown leather jacket and his hair just as white as Ana's.

"Ana," Koyah said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Koyah," Ana replied, unsure of how this would proceed. "It's a miracle this uniform still fits me."

"It suits you. Just like Reinhardt does."

"I didn't think you'd show up."

"You'd think I'd miss this party?"

"Well, yeah, since we really weren't that close honestly."

"So what did we have, Ana?"

"It was so long ago, I have no idea."

"Reinhardt at least makes you happy, and was around Fareeha growing up. Look at me, talking about our daughter like she's still a little girl."

"She'll always be that, but she's become one of Overwatch's best troops."

"She seems pretty happy with that Jesse McCree fellow."

"Oh they've been friends for years. He was just 18 when we brought him in."

"It's a shame we weren't the best parents."

"No, I wasn't the best father. It's not really anything to complain about now given her age, but you did all you could."

"We both did."

"Hello, everyone?" Hanzo called out, trying to get everyone's attention, taking a knife to hit the side of his glass. "I hate to take the spotlight away from the married couple, but my wife and I have an announcement of our own to make. Would you like to?" he redirected at Ameile.

Ameile stood up, taking over announcing duties. "We're expecting our first child!"

Those who did hear the announcement gave the sniper and archer their share of congratulations. Reinhardt and Jamie gave Hanzo corny advice about being a father. Having to change diapers. Getting the kid to sleep in the middle of the night. Teaching them about the world in general. Ana, meanwhile, sat in an open chair next to Ameile, giving a smile to her longtime assistant.

"So how long have you two known?"

"A few weeks now," Ameile replied, rubbing her stomach in joy. "We were waiting until there was a large enough group where we could announce to everyone at once. Looks like I'll be joining Satya in the maternity ward soon."

"I didn't think you could get pregnant, after what Talon did to you."

"I didn't think so either, given the amount of times Hanzo and I tried to conceive. But it wasn't something Angela couldn't fix once I brought it up to her."

"I was still sniping for the Egyptian army when I was pregnant with Fareeha. But if you feel you need to take some time off at any point,"

"If you can make it though your's while still fighting, surely I can do the same."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You could find yourself hiding out in a sniper's nest then suddenly feel the need to pee or throw up."

"I don't need that imagery in my head just yet!"

The celebrations continued well into the night, though those who had early morning training or deployments had to retire early. And as soon as their part in the festivities was done, Reinhardt and Ana took off for his quarters to spend their first night as a married couple.


	3. The Honeymoon

Anahardt week day 3 prompt: Vacation.

* * *

The Honeymoon

Ana and Reinhardt agreed on a two-part honeymoon. The first part was spent in the desert paradise known only as Oasis, at Ana's request. Somewhere that spoke Arabic and represented the positive outlook on the world the two helped build.

The second part, which they were now going to embark on, was in Eichenwalde. Where Reinhardt proved his valor enough to be recruited into Overwatch.

Reinhardt threw their luggage inside their hotel room, nothing special and carried Ana across the threshold, plopping her down on the small bed before getting on top of her, planting kisses all over her tan face.

"Reinhardt, pace yourself," Ana said during a break. "We have a whole day planned."

"Just a few more kisses," Reinhardt begged.

"We'll have the rest of our lives for that," Ana tried pushing her husband off her, to no avail.

"Why would I spend it doing anything else?"

"Because it's our honeymoon and we have other plans. If you would just get off me."

Reinhardt obliged his wife, who got off the bed and dug threw her luggage. Ana pulled out a bunch of brochures she had picked up along the way here. She'd already arranged for the two of them to take a tour through one of the many tour companies here. One that specialized in Germany's role in the Omnic crises. And it was something Reinhardt felt was a silly waste of time.

"I fought here Ana," he tried convincing her again. "I can show you this place better than any company could."

"Well, if they get any of the details wrong, I'm sure you can correct the guide."

"These people get facts wrong all the time. Even at some of the Overwatch museums, they exaggerate a lot of things we've done."

"We're just civilians now, Reinhardt. I'd like to take things nice and easy without having to think too much. And I'd like to see all our work through civilian eyes as best as I can. Now get changed."

After Reinhardt and Ana met with their tour group outside the local beer hall. The rest was made up of several couples, human and Omnic, presumably in their 40's or 50's, and a group of young backpackers. The presumed tour guide, a man wearing a polo shirt with a microphone pack attached to his pants, worked on gathering everyone up to start the tour.

"Willkommen," the guide shouted out, "one and all to German Omnic history tours. My name's Diedrick, and I'll be your guide today through this journey into Germany's dark times of the Omnic Crises. And I'd be happy to speak in whatever language is easiest for all of you. Has anyone been through this town before?"

Reinhardt and Ana were among the few who raised their hands, along with some of other middle-aged couples.

"Oh, green crowd here," Dedrick remarked before he started leading the group down the main cobblestone avenue, a great number of rebuilt traditional German houses. "As most of you probably know, the town of Eichenwalde was the site of one of the bloodiest battles of the first Omnic Crisis. The Omnic army was made up mostly of Bastion units, the remains of which you can see occasionally scattered around in the streets. The defenders of Eichenwalde, the crusaders led by Balderich von Adler, where leading the defense of the town from their stronghold in Eichenwalde castle. We'll see that later in the tour, along with the final resting place of Baldrich."

The tour group didn't get far when, out of the corner of Reinhardt's eye, a scene was talking place in an alley. Three bald men, no more than in their 20's, appeared to be circling something on the ground. And they took turns kicking an Omnic hard enough to break it's left hand off.

"What's going on here?" Reinhardt inquired.

"Mind your own business, old man," the leader of group bit back, not acknowledging

"You kicking an omnic when it's down is definitely my business."

"This place is where hundreds of it's kind where slaughtered. It needs to be reminded of that."

"Boy, let me tell you something. My wife and I here are trying to enjoy our honeymoon. And neither of us fought through a series of wars to bring peace between humans and omnics just to have you knocking them around in some back alley."

"There can't be peace between humans and omnics. They're meant to serve us as much as animals are."

"Boy, the problem was solved decades ago. By me personally."

"Hey Hahn," one of the other goonies urged him. "This guy's pretty big. Maybe you should back off."

"Hang on a moment," Hahn had a spark go off in his head. "You fought in the first crisis?"

"That's right," Reinhardt proudly proclaimed. "I was here when Baldrich von Adler made his last stand."

"So you know firsthand how Omnics can't be trusted. How they can turn on you in a moment's notice."

"How they turned was none of my concern. My concern was keeping people safe."

"And trust me, what happened to cause the First and Second crises will happen again. It's what will happen when you give these machines too much freedom. Before you know it, they're supplanting all human functions in society. Then humans will try to reclaim what they think is their's. These crazy robots need to be shown who's boss,"

Ana did not want to hear any of the boy's aimless rant. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her sleep dart gun and shot one at Hahn. The dart ended up in his left arm.

"The hell was," Hahn couldn't finish his statement before he passed out. His goonies abandoned the Omnic and made their way towards the elderly couple.

"Not another step more or I'll fire," Ana threatened, pointing her gun at the motley group. "We'll allow you to take your friend and leave. And my husband and I don't want to see you putting down innocent Omnics again. We may be retired, but we won't hesitate to turn you in. Now go!"

Two of the flunkies picked up Hahn by the arms and dragged him past the elder couple out of the alley and down the street.

"What are you doing carrying that thing around for?" Reinhardt asked

"I can't have you being too loud when we're trying to enjoy ourselves," Ana quickly explained as she examined the broken robot.

"You were gonna use that thing on me?"

"I wasn't planning on it, and now you're glad I did, right?"

The Omnic's left arm was separated at the elbow joint, with the hand lying on the cobblestone ground. Flayed wires, busted metal and small electric sparks came out from the separated spot. And it gave off a moan from it's voicebox.

"Easy now, are you alright?" Ana consoled the robot.

"I, I think so," the Omnic replied, looking down and picking up it's separated arm. "This is gonna cost me a lot."

"Come on Reinhardt, we need to get him to a repair shop," Ana lifted the robot up, having it's good arm rest across her shoulders.

"Oh you don't have too. You've done enough already."

"Nonsense. We've seen enough Omnic abuse to not stand idly by."

"What are your names by the way?"

"Ana Amari, and he's Reinhardt Wilhelm, both formerly of Overwatch."

"Formerly?"

"We just retired. And we're on our honeymoon."

"Oh, well congratulations then. So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You. Reinhardt. Did you really fight here?"

"Yes," Reinhardt solemnly replied. "I did fight here more 40 years ago."

"I imagine the fighting was brutal for everyone."

"It was. Everything seemed blood red even though we were fighting Omnics."

"So if you don't mind me asking, why are you spending you honeymoon here?"

"We'd just spent a week in Oasis, in her part of the world. So I figured we'd spend some time in my part of the world. And this was the first place I thought of."

"Hmm, an odd choice."

"Well we're soldiers. Sometimes we need to be reminded of what we've done."

Ana walked by an electronics store as the Omnic tapped on her shoulder. It pointed his stump at the place, as Ana got the message that this would be good enough. The Omnic took it's arm off from resting on Ana and made it's way to the shop door.

"Thank you again oh so much," the Omnic called back at the couple.

"Not a problem," Ana replied back. "It's what we do."

"I'm sure I can take care of everything from here. Go on, enjoy yourselves," it said before going inside the store.

As Ana turned back to face her husband, he had an odd expression on his face as he looked back around him. Possibly old war memories coming back to him. "Something on your mind, Reinhardt?"

"Ana, look at us. We're supposed to be retired, yet we're still helping people."

"I'm sure the world will still find some use for us in our waning years," Ana reassured her husband before reaching up to give him a kiss. "Now come on, the group's probably at the castle already."


End file.
